Battlegrounds
When you start a spar you must have a place of battle. Outside of camp there are several places to be buried. You must roll for them. These are the Stages, you must roll a 1d100 to find out what stage you get. 1-10%: Desert/Tundra (your pick) 11-20%: Jungle 21-30%: City 31%-40%: Mountains 41-50%: Ancient Forest 51-60%: Ruins 61-70%: Steppe (place where z-team fought Nappa and Vegeta) 71-80%: Ocean w/ Islands 81-90%: Battle Arena 91-100%: Specialty The specialty stages are totally radical areas for combat. If you get 90+ on the last roll you re-roll for these stages: 1-25%: House in Neighborhood 26-50%: Rollercoaster 51-75%: Jack in da Box 76-100%: Your Choice In the case of getting "Your Choice" you may roll a 1d2 (+1 die per player ex= having 3 players 1d3 and so on) and you MUST call it before you roll it.Whoever gets the number right gets his/her pick. Rules: Each Stage has it's own repective rules, which you and your competitors must abide by or you will not use the stages. Desert: In the Desert it is alot drier and it takes away extra STM, double the STM it takes for each attack. The Tundra has the same. Jungle: The jungle is dark and it is harder to see and find your opponent. -4 to strike and dodge normal, if you have ki sensing or a scouter it is only -2. If your opponent has ki hiding it is an extra -4. If your opponent has ki masking and uses it there is no extra penalty but you must roll a 1d20, if you get below 5 you hit the opponent he is faking (can't be yourself unless your MNT is below 10) It is an extra 1% if they have ki hiding and -1% if you have a scouter. You may clear a place in the forest but that takes atleast a 3d6*10 ki attack. City: The city has its own hazards as you will soon find out. In the city you are -2 to dodge since you don't have much room to dodge. Mountains: The mountains have +2 to strike and dodge and +5 to ki strike. Your STM from your attacks will be divided by 2 since you are at a higher point above sea level, and you weigh less. Ancient Forest: The Ancient Forest is just like the Jungle except the negatives are doubled (ex= it is -8 to dodge and strike normal). To clear this forest you need a 6d6*10 ki attack, since these trees are as thick as redwoods. Ruins: There are no penalties for the ruins but you may pick up pieces of the ruins and throw them at each other. You use normal strike and use throw for damage, throw is STR/2. Here there is always a full moon and saiyans automatically go Oozaru unless they have no tail. Steppe: Here is the place where Gohan had his survival training in the Saiyan Saga. You get *2 to all HTH attacks here if you propell yourself off of a rocky outcropping. This does not count if you do not have flight. Ocean w/ Islands: This is like the area where Master Roshii is found. Your ki attacks are all divided by 2 (to keep the islands around). If the islands are destroyed (they have 1000 HP) then you must fly, if not, you have to swim back home... Battle Arena: You arrive at the Battle Arena on a specific planet and whoever is the host of the game is the home fighter. If neither is host then roll 1d2 and one person must call it. All Ki Attacks are forbidden due to the crowd's closeness and there are several traps. The first is the fireballs. You both roll 1d100 each round and if you get ABOVE 85 then you are hit with 8d6 fireballs each doing 5d10 dmg. House in Neighborhood: Here you may use any appliance to your advantage including the oven and freezer. To use them you must throw them like in the Ruins. Each house has 1000 HP and there are 10 houses so the whole neighborhood has 10,000 HP. Destroy it and EXP is *2. Also with the oven and freezer if you turn them on while on your opponent's head they lose twice as many STM per round and 5% HP if using oven. After the first round of having it on without taking it off you stand with a 10% chance of passing out and a 1% chance of dying from roasting your head or simply freezing to death, and it goes up 10% for passing out and 1% for dying. You're -5 to strike and dodge with an appliance on your head. Rollercoaster: No difference in anything except this is good for roleplaying. *If you DO NOT want to do a stage:* If you don't then the place to fight is in the Training Room. It is a plain blue tiled room